Hao's Revenge
by CrystalNeko273
Summary: 3 months after the battle with Hao and Yoh and still no sign of the oracle bell, everyone had pretty much given up hope but then it suddenly rings and everyone is preparing for the shaman tournament. But whatever happened to Hao?
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 months after Yoh and his gang has defeated Hao, Yoh has settled in peacefully back into his old life. Anna had given up on her hope of becoming Shaman Queen as the oracle bell didn't ring ever since the lightening death of Hao. HoroHoro has gone to save the minousians and has made some lily-pads for them with Pillica which made Kororo extremely happy. Lyserg has been studying to get into a top notch secondary school in London to please his ghostly parents and to get the best education as possible. Ryu has been living fine "on the road" and has got together with his old gang and teaching them the ways of being a shaman and his fighting techniques, he's been having great success as a teacher but not as much success with the ladies. Ren is carrying on his training to please his family to get ready for the apparently up-coming shaman tournament but the Shaman council still hasn't got everything ready. Faust is having the time of his life with Eliza by his side and he is going on wonderful adventures.Chocolove was being the entertainer for a pub in America where he was actually getting successful as the pub was quite dull. And Manta, well he and Lyserg are very similar since Manta is trying to survive exams to get into a top notch high school. With this team, nothing is impossible.

Whilst all the joy was spreading across the shamans, one shaman was not enjoying himself much. Lurking in the shadows hid a very powerful shaman… Hao Asakura.

"Oi! Wake up… hey mister, wake up!" Said a soft voice in the darkness.

"Is he still breathing?" Said another

"Let me check," The girls hand reaches over the young boy's mouth, "Yes he is still alive, you know what to do right?" the girl forms with her ghost and she develops powers beyond any normal shaman would ever dream of imagining. She then placed her hand gently to the boy's heart and gave a warm, greenish yellowy glow and healed the boy.

"… urgh…what… what happened?"

"Wait! Oh my gosh! I know you!" said the spirit in extreme shock.

"Who is it Hoshi?"

"Rena, this boy… it's… it's Hao Asakura! We have awaken him!"

Hao got up, widely awake and got out of the darkness and got up. He stretched his legs and arms, he was so stiff after two months of isolation, "heh heh, so I was asleep all this time eh? And how did you know who I was?" Hao turned to Hoshi.

"How could I not recognize you?" Hoshi said in a seRyuus voice and expression on her face.

"True, true. I must thank you both for recovering me to my full strength, how about joining my team? Or I could reason with you" Hao said in his normal evil tone.

Rena couldn't stand for this, she didn't know much since she was a fresh shaman but she did know one thing. Hao was extremely powerful and could destroy her and Hoshi. "Listen, what do you want?"

"Heh heh, well I can see that you have great powers hidden deep within you and I need some assistant from a mighty shaman but the strange thing is that you seem like a… well I don't know… fresh shaman. You haven't really controlled your powers too well but you are powerful." Hao said.

"what about it?" Said Rena with sharp reactions

" Like I said, how would you like joining my team?"

"And what if she refuses!" Hoshi said springing into the conversation.

"Then I will destroy your home village, your family, friends and both of you."

With deep shock Hoshi and Rena were stuck in a massive dilemma. They had never been put in this sort of situation before. Choose between evil or give up there lives and the people they love just for pride and dignity?

With great thought they knew that it was possible for Hao to do so and Rena was still fresh so she was unable to even try and stop Hao so, "Okay I will join you, for now."…


	2. Chapter 2

"WAKE UP!"

Yoh falls over his bed and crash lands onto the floor, "Ow! Anna… what was that for!"

"You'll be late for your weekly training schedule! If you don't hurry up!" Anna shouts at Yoh.

"But…" winds Yoh

"NO Buts!" And so Anna screams Yoh to get ready for his weekly morning run. Yoh got ready in a flash and ran out the room for his morning jog, Anna sighs, "I don't think I will ever be Shaman Queen now, the oracle bell still hasn't rung in 2 months, coming up to 3..." Anna said it with a cold look in her eyes. "Now all that's left of me to do is to train Yoh until the day comes…"

Yoh yawns as he passes the river, he only got 6 hours sleep that night as he was training with Amidamaru the other night! Yoh kept on thinking to himself, _legs not tired, listen to music,_ as usual it worked but he was too tired to keep it up. As he was running pass Manta's house he was about to go to Yoh's house, _what a coincidence_, Manta thought and he decided to get his tiny bike out to cycle with Yoh to keep him company on his morning jog. They decided to relax a little as Anna trusted Yoh to go out jogging without the ghost to keep watch and she was actually giving Yoh some slack but only because Yoh worked so hard the last night.

Anna was left alone, apart from the company of the other ghost but seeing as though they never bothered Anna, she still hadn't gotten used to all the normal things happening back in Tokyo. When suddenly, she heard something… she couldn't quite figure out what it was, probably her imagination she thought, but then it sounded again. She decided to inspect it, Anna got up and looked around the house, using her senses it lead her to Yoh's bedroom. Straight away she barged in and stood there isolated trying to listen to the sound of the noise, it was a sort of beeping noise, after a couple of seconds it sounded again and it lead her to Yoh's wardrobe, without a moment of thought she opened the wardrobe and found Yoh's old oracle bell and it was flashing. She thought it was her imagination but it wasn't! It was actually Yoh's oracle bell! There was a message from the Shaman council for Yoh, 3 long months and it finally came, the Shaman tournament! Anna was stunned with shock and slowly drifted back to the living room…

As Yoh finished his morning jog, with Manta behind him, they headed back home, "I'm home! Manta's gonna chill out with us too is that okay Anna?" shouted Yoh as he took his shoes off but there was a long silence, "Anna?" as he shouted again. Manta and Yoh looked at each other, it was too early for Anna to go out as it was 10am. They creped into the house and saw Anna sitting there in the living room, "Anna why didn't you answer me?…" Anna turned round in stunned silence and walked over to Yoh, "huh? Anna? What's wrong?" Anna looked up to Yoh and with joy…

"Yoh! You wouldn't believe it! Your oracle bell… it… it rang!" A teardrop started to run down Anna's cheeks, "The Shaman tournament is back on!"

Yoh and Manta's face lit up straight away with a huge smile on both their faces and they screamed for joy as they looked at each other and they both looked at Anna as well, they were so happy that moment.

Though Yoh, Anna, Manta and Amidamaru weren't the only people happy, every shaman in the whole world that got into the Shaman Tournament before was happy! They each got a second chance at the Shaman tournament without the likes of evil! Or so they thought! Deep down in an isolated forest was Hao and Rena, obviously Rena wished she was some place else but she didn't have a choice, Hao found out about the revived Shaman tournament at the same time as the rest of the other "pathetic" shamans. Though Hao was still too weak to attack, in order to fill out his revenge he must wait a little longer but with the help of Rena by his side he would gain strength twice as fast.

"Just a little longer Yoh," saying it with the evil look in his eyes as he spied on Yoh with a ball of fire. Rena was sitting beside Hao but she was too depressed to have a mind of her own, she would just be in Hao's clutches forever she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed and everyone had only just started to relax, Ren was already at Yoh's house, obviously he was taken over by joy but as usual he was hiding it. Everyone else was getting their way over to Yoh's house, Ryu should be arriving in the afternoon, HoroHoro in another 2 days along with his sister, Pillica, Faust is making his way so he should be at Yoh's house the next day, Lyserg was just getting his plane tickets the next day so he wouldn't arrive until two mornings later and finally Tamura would have been arriving in another 3 days time. It was a lot of havoc with everyone arriving at different times but Yoh and the gang could manage! When Ren arrived, he noticed that Chocolove wasn't there, so Manta checked his e-mail and it read that he would have been arriving at the same time as Lyserg was.

When everyone in the gang arrived at Yoh's house they had a massive get together party, and of course Ryu got really emotional towards everyone, he even tried kissing Yoh and hugging everyone especially Lyserg! All the girls had their own little gang whilst the boys went off and then they got together again, they were all being random in their own ways even Anna! Tamura was still attempting to show her love for Yoh, but she always fails and yet again she failed when Yoh goofed off with Ren. Everyone was having so much fun getting together with everyone, well everyone apart from little Manta, Manta was worrying that everything was going too smoothly and the atmosphere didn't seen right of what it was like 3 months ago when Hao was around. But Manta kept his feelings inside because he didn't want to be the party-pooper of the lot. They had a great night, the perfect way to spend with all your friends.

The next day after a peaceful night (when everyone was asleep of course), they were all ready refreshed to head out for the Shaman tournament which was back on track finally. Everyone that participated four months ago were allowed a second chance, even the people that were defeated as the shaman council thought that it would be suitable and plus with some new shamans to have their chance. The gang was going to set off in a week as the journey would have started for everyone. They all decided to travel as a gang this time instead of leaving the non-participants behind like they did in the last tournament.

It was the day, the day when everyone was about to set off for the shaman tournament. It was an easy trip as they already knew the location so they could slack off as much as they liked and the left on an early time. HoroHoro was hoping and telling everyone that he hoped that he'd have a good journey without all the "excitement" unlike the last time with all the trouble they had e.g. pranks, the "ly" 5, annoying shamans, etc. He just wanted a normal relaxing journey, but as if that would happen. Yoh laughed and said he actually enjoyed all the "trouble" they had.

Though, Yoh shouldn't have said those words. He didn't know what trouble he was into this time, "so your saying you want trouble, dear brother?" Hao said with the sound of vengeance in his tone, "you really think I'm gone? Well your sadly mistaken. I will get you, Yoh, for what you did." Rena was sitting beside Hao as usual and she was deeply worried about Yoh and the others, even though she had never met any of them. She really wanted to use her powers to warn everyone about Hao's return and that he was getting stronger with every passing second, she was even bringing herself down as she was the one who brought him back into a healthy shape. She was so ashamed of herself for letting herself do so. Now all she was capable of was waiting with Hao until Yoh, Ren, HoroHoro, Anna and the others got to Doby Village.


End file.
